Lonely Eyes
by VictoriaKurt
Summary: 26 year old Ella Kirk had everything she wanted; a family, a job, but there was one thing she was missing; love. When Ella is offered a spot on Agent Hotchner's team, will love finally find her? But what will happen when an old flame resurfaces?


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first Criminal Minds fan fiction and I'm quite excited about it. I'm just going to give you guys some information. Ella, the OC in this story, is basically like Agent Blake, but in this story Blake doesn't exist. So, Ella is going to be the agent that fills in Emily's spots and she will have all of Blake's lines. Of course, this story is going to be an AU. I really hope you like my story and please review. I do not own Criminal Minds or any characters in it except Ella and other OCs.**

Chapter 1

"Rebecca, honey, it's time to wake up." 26 year old Ella Kirk says to her five year old daughter.

"I don't want to mommy." Rebecca groans.

Ella couldn't help but laugh at her daughter. "I know but, you have your first day of school and I have my first day of work. I already made you some waffles."

"Okay mommy." Rebecca says sheepishly.

Once Ella was sure that her daughter was actually going to get up she headed to her room to get ready for her first day working the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia. Ella had already been working as an FBI field agent for almost three years but her dream was to be a profiler. That opportunity came when Chief Eric Strauss called Ella asking if she would like to join Special Agent Aaron Hotchner's team. She of course said yes.

Ella took her time trying to find the perfect outfit to wear to the BAU. She wanted to look professional but not like she was trying too hard. She ended up settling with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a long sleeve white shirt, a brown cropped leather jacket, and brown fold over combat boots. She left her dark brown, wavy hair in its natural state and made sure she had her gun, FBI ID, cell phone, earphones, phone charger, and wallet. Once Ella was sure she had everything she needed, she went into the kitchen to find Rebecca eating.

Rebecca was the spitting image of her father. They both had the same tan skin, dark eyes, and dark brown hair. Ella had dark hair too but her eyes her a golden-brown color and she had paler skin. Rebecca was even starting to act like her father in some ways which scared her slightly. She was dressed in a simple pink dress, with a jean jacket over it, and a pair of pink flats.

"Do you have your backpack ready?" Ella asked her.

"Yes mommy!" Rebecca exclaims.

"Alright, can you go grab it so I can take you to school?" Ella asks strapping her gun to waist.

Rebecca nods slowly and goes to her room. Ella grabs her bag and waits for Ella to return. Once she does, Ella ushers her daughter out of the apartment and to Ella's car. The car ride to the local elementary school was only about 10 minutes. Ella walked Rebecca to her classroom and stopped to say good bye.

Ella crouched down to her daughter's eye level and let out a soft sigh. "I've got to go work now but I love you Becca. You're Aunt Heather is going to pick you up and you'll be staying with her until mommy gets back from work. Okay? But I'll make sure to call you every night and I'll bring you back a gift."

Rebecca wrapped her arms around her mother tightly. "I love you too mommy."

"Alright, I've got to go now baby." Ella says and kisses the girl's forehead before standing up straight again.

Ella took one last look at her daughter before walking out of the school. She made her way to the car, got in, and began to drive to the BAU. The drive to the BAU took her 20 minutes which gave her some time to think about this new chapter in her life. She finally had everything she wanted a nice place to leave, a job as a profiler, and a family. Once Ella got to the headquarters, she parked in the garage and headed for the entrance. She had to go through a series of security checks before she was even allowed inside the actual building.

The inside looked like just like every other FBI building she had been in; the same glass windows, the same bullpen full of desks and agents rushing around, and a standard second floor where the most important agents stayed. Ella walked straight up to a lanky guy with messy brown hair who looked way too young to be an FBI agent.

"Excuse me sir but I'm looking for Chief Strauss. Can you point me to the direction of her office?" Ella asks.

The guy looked up at her with a somber look. "I'm sorry but she died a couple weeks ago but I can show you the acting Chief's office."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. If you could show me the office then you would be my hero." Ella replies.

"Okay, just follow me. Who are you anyways?" the guy asks as they walk up the stairs.

"I'm Agent Ella Kirk. I'm being assigned to Special Agent Hotchner's team." Ella answers as she looks around.

"Really? I'm a part of his team. I'm Spencer Reid but most people call me Reid." The man says.

"It's nice to meet you Agent Reid." Ella says as Reid knocks on the door and lets her inside.

Inside the office was a tall man, maybe 6'3 with dark hair, strong cheekbones, piercing dark eyes, and pale skin. The man looked like a hard ass but Ella knew not to judge a book by its cover. It took the man a couple seconds to realize the woman standing before him. Once Agent Hotchner looked up he was slightly taken back by the woman. She was short and had a tiny frame. _How did she even pass the physical part of the academy? _Her hair hung in soft, caramel waves, around her face. Her eyes were a golden-brown color which went well with her pale skin. The woman was absolutely beautiful.

Aaron cleared his throat and stood up. "Can I help you?" he asks.

"I hope you can. I'm Agent Ella Kirk. I'm assigned to Agent Hotchner's team." Ella answers softly.

"I'm him. It's nice to meet you Agent Kirk." Aaron tells her, studying her quietly.

"Please call me Ella." The woman says him.

"Okay, well the team is currently in the conference room. We just got a case in so I hoped you packed a bag." Aaron says motioning for her to follow him.

The conference room was relatively simple with the dark walls and floors. It had a round table with chairs, a flat screen TV, a counter with a coffee maker, and a window that was concealed with blinds. Sitting at the table were four other agents; Agent Reid, a pretty blonde woman, an older man who look Italian, and a muscular guy who had mocha colored skin. There was also a curvy woman with blonde hair, dressed in brightly colored clothes who Ella assumed was not an agent.

"Guys this Agent Ella Kirk; she was assigned this to team. Agent Kirk these are Agents Reid, Morgan, Rossi, and Jareau. The woman standing is our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia. Please sit down." Aaron explained.

Ella sat between Agent Reid and the man who Hotchner called Rossi. She had heard of David Rossi and of course, read his books so she naturally felt comfortable around him. Ella took one of the tablets that Garcia had handed out and quickly started to read over the case file.

"An hour ago, the man on your tablets was found wandering the streets of Baltimore before he collapsed." Aaron tells the team.

"He is unconscious, he has no I.D. on him, so we don't know his name. He's got ligature marks on his wrists, and it's impossible to tell how long he's been missing." Garcia adds.

Ella watches Agent Rossi flip through the pictures of one of the victims. "Are those puncture wounds in the corner of his eyes?" Rossi asks.

"Yes, and an MRI confirmed that fibers in his brain had been severed." Aaron answers.

"I'm assuming you need some sort of medical training to do that." Ella states.

"He had a lobotomy?" Rossi asks.

"There was hemorrhaging and foreign object splinters imbedded behind his right eye." Hotch says.

"Most likely from whatever tool the unsub used." Agent Reid tells the group.

"My guess would be an icepick." Rossi suggest.

"The guy's still alive. Can we talk to him?" Agent Morgan asks Agent Hotchner.

"You should try." Aaron replies.

"Someone with such a specific M.O. has probably done this before." Ella pipes up.

"We just don't know about it yet. It's all being run through ViCAP." Aaron says and glances at Garcia as if he wanted her to confirm his words in which she replies yes.

"The entry points in his eyes are from an outpatient-style traditional lobotomy. Less mess than drilling holes like Dahmer did." Agent Jereau explains.

"And Dahmer's method killed. This didn't." Morgan says. "He wanted his victims to survive."

"We need to canvass the area where he was found. He wouldn't have walked very far in this condition." Aaron says.

"Well, lobotomies are considered to be the surgery of the soul. Doctors like Walter Freeman claimed they could cure a number of mental illnesses. He believed the procedure could relieve suffering." Reid explains. Ella couldn't help but think this man was a genius.

"Excuse me, Agent Hotchner. Agent Cruz is here." An agent says.

"Oh." Agent Hotchner mumbles as a man who look liked he had some Hispanic in him. "Everyone, this is our new section chief. This is Agent Mateo Cruz."

The man had tan skin, dark eyes, and dark hair with streaks of grey running through it. Ella felt her heart stop in her chest as he walked in. Never in a million years did she think she would see him again after he left two and half years ago. However, here he was. He looked the same, only slightly older. Ella secretly hoped that Matt had forgotten all about her but the chances of that were slim.

"These are agents -" Aaron was cut off by Matt before he could introduce the rest of the team.

" , Morgan, Jareau, and Rossi. Good to officially meet you. Oh, and Penelope Garcia. Erin Strauss always spoke very highly of you. I'm not sure who that brunette is." Matt says.

Of course he was still charming, Ella thought to herself. She currently had her back turned to him, not wanting to see his realization. She felt like she going to past out and could feel all color draining from her face.

"That's our new agent, Agent Kirk." Aaron tells Matt.

Ella finally turns to look at Matt. He was defiantly shocked to see Ella sitting there. He hadn't seen her since the day they got into that terrible fight. The fight had been over him being sent to D.C and to some top secret mission in which Ella wouldn't be able to have any sort of contact with him. The last thing he heard about her was that she had been requested to transfer to Miami, Florida.

"Ella." Matt whispered.

Ella was fighting back the tears and hoped the team wouldn't notice her. She pressed her lips in a thin line and gave him a small nod. Matt quickly draws his attention back to Agent Hotchner.

"I spoke to the Baltimore office. Seems like they're at a loss." Matt says.

"When the identity of the victim is unknown, it makes everything that much harder." Aaron says to him.

Matt nods and looks around the room. "I'd like to join you. It's not every day that these cases take you an hour away from home, so."

That was when Ella felt her heart stop for a second time. Great, now she was going to actually have to be around him and work with him.

"We leave in 20 minutes." Hotch says moving to exit the conference room.

Ella, as with the rest of the team gathers up their things and exits the conference room. Ella was not even halfway out of the room when she felt Matt wrap his hand around her wrist. She quickly pulled her wrist out of his grasp and turned to glare at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ella asks through gritted teeth.

"I'm here to work Ella. I was offered a great position so I took it. I had no idea that you would be here." Matt answers.

Ella ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh. She leaned against the table, avoiding his gaze. Matt wanted to desperately reach out a brush the loose strand of hair out of her face but he couldn't. He had hurt her, badly and it was going to take a lot for her to trust him again.

"You look good." Matt says.

"Shut up Matt." Ella says angrily.

"How's Becca? She's what now? Five?" Matt asks.

"Her name is Rebecca. She's fine and yes, she's fine." Ella answers.

Ella looks up as Aaron walks in. "Everything okay in here?"

Matt gave him a smile which made Ella want to punch him. "Everything is fine Aaron."

Aaron glanced over at Ella who clearly looked upset. "Okay, You guys are riding with me. So come on."


End file.
